faunas_heroes_fanmadefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CyberRaptorX5074/Mythic Noir Episode 1: Death Knocks
''-4th April 2000 AD-'Detroit''' -A churchyard where a human boxer is scene walking towards the doors, just before it opens seemingly by itself. Walking forward from the darkess is an owleman with his hands inside his trenchcoat- Stryx: See boys? I told you. He'll be coming back to make sure that the priest was dead. He even still has some of the make up on his collar from. -turns to the boxer- What was it again Billy? A man with a scar on the side of his face, here to confess his sins before shooting the priest? Billy: Wha? Just who the hell are you, Owl? Stryx: The name is Detective Stryx. Just yesterday the police arrived as the nearby residents heard a gunshot in the area. Though, I have a feeling you already know about that. Billy: Wha? What are you talking about, i...i just wanted to pray like usual -Jiji lands at the top of the room- Jiji: Don't fool him -looks down to Billy- Stryx: That's odd. After all, this isn't your regular church. No. You go to the one near the gym where you train. -starts to walk down the staiirs at the entrance- This is the one your girlfriend goes to. To get away from you. Jiji: -flies down to him- Well, good thing she is in my book-club, so i could ask her whats wrong... Stryx: ..... -looks at Jiji- Oh come on. I wanted to at least make him think that we just outsmarted him at every turn. -Looks back at Billy- Anywho, we got a warrent. Come quietly. We'll read you your rights on the way. Billy: Grr -wants to pull out a gun, but Falconare jumps in and breaks his hand- Gaah! -he lets his gun fall down- Stryx: Well I think we can list attempting to resist arrest on the charges with that. Falconare, please help the good officers here escort Billy to the police car. I think our work here is done. Billy: Wha? Hey? Falconare: Silence Human, your judgement will be seen in court -brings him to human police officers from the DPD- Jiji: Pheew, i must say, that was a succesful case Boss^^ Stryx: And a much needed sucess. believe me it would have been a lot trickier without you and his girlfriend being in the same bookclub. -starts to walk off towards one of the nearby cafes to buy some dinner to go- -Some newspapers say something about a cardgame named Duel Monsters- Stryx: -picks up one of the newspapers before heading back to this office- And now for the most boring part of the day.... Paperwork. -walks over to his desk with his dinner and starts to fill out the reports.- Rust: -comes with a coffee- Another success for the DPD i guess....but not much relating to us. The DPA was made to tackle unnatural crimes and such Stryx: Well face it. Most crimes now are just murders, attempted assaults and drug dealers. Easy stuff. -sips the coffee- .... Not bad Rust. A little bitter but it's good. Any new cases Jiji? Jiji: The Captain didn't give us anything new so far Stryx: Well, looks like this will be another quiet week...... Or as quiet as Detroit gets. Aquilor: What did you expect? The Occult? Stryx: You know I hate the occult. I was hoping for at least some intelectual challenge. Like, that guy who robbed the museam last year. Izzy: Well, good thing you do not have to work together with a Zombie. These guys do not shower Rust: No, no speciesim here, even if its true Stryx: I try not to be partial as long as they don't annoy me -the Captain then comes in, along with Falconare- Detective Stryx. Rust: -salutes- Stryx: Captain. Falconare. Anything new?.... And no we didn't get any fruit bear claws Falconare: Well, that isn't so important right now Detective. Did you ever hear of, the Holy Grail War? Stryx: Heard of it yes. Remember it, no. -sips his coffee- Jiji: 7 Homunculi, with the souls of deceased people get summoned by Magicians in a battle royale to get a wish granted. Last one was six years ago in Japan.....it ended in a Disaster Falconare: These Homunculi are labeled as "Servants" Stryx: Servant huh? And not zombies or vampires so I'm guessing they look normal but aren't mentally. Captain: The problem is....someone has seen a individual in the city that matches the description of such a servant, and the normal men shouldn't be all that influenced by such Stryx: o.e Oh? .... That's definetly odd... Do we have a profile? Or any connections to a magic expert? Falconare: We spoke with the Magician-Association, but they said that there are no reports of signs of a holy grail war for years to come Stryx: So even the magic experts are stumped. What's the pay for this case gonna be? Because I doubt that there's any leads at the moment. Meaning this might be a long one Captain: Then do your job and investigate on it Stryx: Ok. Jiji make sure they get charged each day Jiji: Got it! Aquilor: I got a bad feeling about this Stryx: Oh don't be so negative. We'll only be out for another hour. -finishes his meal before grabbing his hat.- Jiji: Lead the way Partner -Jiji flies above the Streets of Detroit, around noon- Jiji: Hm... Stryx: Ok... Should be in the house on our next left. -walks while looking at a waypoint rune on his hand- -lands on the roof- Jiji: How did people even get the Idea to make Homunculi with the Souls of the deceased? Stryx: Well, it's what we're here to find out. -knocks on the door.- ???: Who's there? Stryx: Evening sir. I am detective Stryx. I was brought here to talk to a Mr- -checks the file- 'Babe Ruth'. I hope I pronounced that correctly Ruth: Come on in Stryx: -walks in and takes off his hat- So, I'd like to thiscuse the very obvious question with no disrespect Mr Ruth... According to the police they did take your blood sample and it did match the one in your old medical files. So, why are you not still dead? Ruth: -sighs- Well...im not the original Babe Ruth....just a Homunculus created by merging with his soul... Stryx: Ok..... And you know this, how? Does anything, feel different? Ruth: Well, my head feels a bit heavy and....i think i got something like....how is magical energy called again? Mana? Styx: Hmmmmmm.... Out of curiosity, what is the very last thing you remember? -makes a rune and holds it to his eye- Just checking your mana levels Ruth: I....I actually have not much memory between the Death of the Original and now, but....i remember things....the symbol of a hand... Stryx: -notices the ammount of mana in the body as an unusually high ammount, even for a mage.- A symbol? What kind? Could you describe it to my sketch artist? Jiji: -pulls out pen and paper- Ruth: Something like a mix between a Hand, and a L...colored in a dark gold Stryx: Uh huh..... Was ther anything else? Any sounds or smells?... Do you have any desires, thoughts or fieelings you don't normally have? Ruth: I felt scared and wild, like a ape...it was after my awakening....and i have heard....voices....but many of them being Humans Jiji: -writes stuff down- A multicultural group? Stryx: .... And the smell.... Did it smell like, a lab or hospital? Ruth: The smell...it kinda smelled like....the desert or....a dead place Jiji: -looks at the DNA Scanner of Stryx- Stryx: Ok. Hand... Desert.. And dead... Not to mention the odd mana flow. -hands Ruth a card with their number.- I can see that it is difficut for you to remember things with that headache but if you do remember anything, even the slightist detail, it'll be helpful.... Tell me, before I leave, do you feel, homesick? Ruth: Sometimes.... Jiji: We should make a DNA-Check, if he is really a Homunculus version of the actual Baseball-master Stryx: Right... Maybe, if the oppertunity arrises after the case, you could move back to your old career. Or take up teaching. I bet many people would enjoy being taught by a sport legend. ^^ Jiji? Please proceed with the DNA check. Need to make sure it's thorough -as Jiji proceeds to take DNA of the Homunculus, but then, out of the window, two individuals appear in white robes with the symbol on the back- Stryx: -turns around and looks out the window- Ruth: Their here -the two individuals break in- Stryx: Jesus! OAO -takes out his tazer while rolling away from the individuals, opening fire before looking back st Jiji to see if she's ok- Ruth! Hide behind something! -he jumps behind a chair- One individual (likely a Elf): You're coming with us, Homunculus Stryx: -rams the elf before striking it with his walking stick- Shut it! He ain't going anywhere! But you're on the other hand are going down! -the other individual seems to be a Troll, who grabs Stryx at his nec and smashes his head against a wall- Stryx: GAAAH! SON OF A- -aims his tazer and shoots it at he troll's groin while his head bleeds- Ruth: Gah! Stryx: -shakes the Troll off and looks around- JIJI! RUTH! OAO Jiji: -uses air magic to push the elf against the wall- What do you guys want? Giant spider: -crawls through the hole and grabs one of the chairs with her legs and tosing it at Jiji- Hurry it up already! Stryx: -uses the speeddile on his phone- Falconare! Gonna need a little help here! Kinda outnumbered! -slashes at the troll's arm with his claws while dodging a punch- Falconare: -directly after that- Move it boys, a attack in the east of the city Spider: Hurry and grab him already! -turns two of her legs into arms and pulls out guns from her waist, opening fire at Stryx and Jiji- Stryx: Oh sugar! OAO -jabs his tazer under the troll's knecap and pushes him to the ground, protecting himself and Jiji from the gunfire.- Jiji: A Jorogumo? I thought don't live in the americas -the Elf grabs Ruth- Elf: We're leaving, my brother. Hurry before the police comes by Troll: -noughts- Stryx: -tries to run after them- Hurry! They're g-NGGH!!! -feels his leg as he sees that it was grazed by oone of the shots bouncing around the place- SUGAR!!!.... -uses his walking stick to help himself out as he tries to pursue the attackers with his injuries- Jiji: -tries to lash onto the Jorogumo- Jorogumo: Looks like we have a tail boys! -takes out a poison dart crossbow and opens fire at Jiji while they run- Jiji: -gets hit by one arrow as the police comes- Falconare: DPD! Surrender or we will open fire! Jorogumo: Hey elf! Make yourself useful! -hands him a ticket for a trainthat then opens up train doors infront of the villainous trio out of thin air while she gives them cover fire- -The elf and the Troll then take Ruth and go through- Jorogumo: -watches as the doors close and disappear from sight. All that can be heard is the sound of a train leaving before it fades in with the wind- Stryx: ...... -stops running as he has to lean against a wall- ..... A return ticket.... Darn this.... Jiji: A....magical ticket!? Stryx: Yeah.... Ngggh.... Not easy to make but I've read up the technique. A group of theives used to make em. It required a ticket, and a 'station' of sorts. No matter where you activated the ticket, it would make a doorway, giving you a free ride to the station. -rips iff part of his trousers to make a makeshift bandage.- Thing is, nobody remembers the techniqe to make them. The theives sold the tickets on the black market. Any that people have some are probably more vintage collectors than criminals.... Still, that troll left a lot of blood back there... We start with that... -punches the wallbefore getting back on his feet.- *Later, Aquilor and the Werebear Bert look at the genetic Evidence* Aquilor: As i thought, a Cave Troll. *drinks some coffee* Stryx: -Is being bandaged and treated by a medic while laying on one of the desks- I kinda guessed that from the punch to the head. Do we have anything else? Blood type? Matches to criminal records? Fingerprints?.... Easy with the disinfectant Bert: My my my, he isn't in our Database. Aquilor: This WWW was only invented recently, hard to use the computer for it Stryx: Oh my god. I thought these things were made to make life easier. -_- They seem more like a whole lot of bother! Files aren't nearly as noisy as dial up internet! Aquilor: My word Stryx: Ok... So what about Ruth's blood? That much mana in a body not only ain't natural. It's near downright unhealthy Rust: Unless.....He is used as a energy source Stryx: Nah. If you want an energy source just get a battery.... Or..... Maybe that's what powers the body.... Would make sense... But Ruth has been dead for years..... His memory was foggy.... Perhaps, it was an attempt at cloning the dead but the body needed some sort of power source to keep it running?..... Can someone get me an ice bag? This thinking is making my headache worse.... Falconare: -throws one to him- Stryx: -feels the bag hit his face as he fail's to catch it. His arm seems to have also taken some damage in the fight.- ..... Thank you. -__- Bert: -holds his paw on his mouth while he giggles- Police Captain: We asked some eyewitnesses if they have seen something like these guys. White robe and a golden hand on the back Stryx: So who were they? Cultists? Jiji: I never heard of a cult that hunts homunculi Stryx: True... So, what was the symbol belonging to? Captain: The street gangs have such symbols, but rather more animals then bodyparts Stryx: Probably gonna have to do some more digging.... And to think, the day was going so well.... -__- Jiji: I will ask around ''-Unknown location, Time unknown.-'' ???: Wake... Up Mr.... Ruth..... We have much to.... Uuuuugh..... Discuss... Ruth: Wha? Where am i? ???: Shhhhhhh.... Please... Remain calm. We will have plenty of time.... To enjoy each others, company.... -opens a window revealing a very clear starry night sky.- Ruth: -looks scared as hell- ''-11th April 2000 AD-'' -Detroit Paranormal Agency/Detroit Police Department- Stryx: -grumpily eating his sandwich- Any news about the Hand? .... Or the DNA results? Feels like we're just running into dead ends Jiji: This, "Hand" Gang isn't known by any of the gangs in Detroit Aquilor: We learned this the hard way -has ice at his head- Stryx: ..... -walks into a storage and starts cursing to the heavens for a good minute- The most interesting case of my career to date and all I got is my best lead kidnapped on my ***** watch!!! How the heck am I gonna even find him?! Let alone solve this case?! Is there gonna be just some other random person that'll come back to life out of thin air?!? -soon after this, a magical aura can be felt, like a summoning- Category:Blog posts Category:Mythic Noir Episodes